


What Would You Do (if there was a child right in front of you)

by Bluemedallion



Series: Blue's MCYT Hogwarts AU junk :) [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Brothers Wilbur Soot and Dave | Technoblade, Children, Friendship, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts House Sorting, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Hogwarts Houses, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts students - Freeform, Kid GeorgeNotFound, Kid Wilbur Soot, Making Friends, Muteness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV GeorgeNotFound, Selectively Mute Callahan, Siblings Wilbur Soot and Dave | Technoblade, THEYRE NOT ACTUALLY TWINS BUT THERE ISNT A PROPER TAG FOR JUST BROTHERS I TRIED TO MAKE SOME, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Dave | Technoblade are Brothers, Wilbur Soot and Dave | Technoblade are Siblings, Younger Brother Wilbur Soot, mute character, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemedallion/pseuds/Bluemedallion
Summary: "What house do you want?" George asked him.Wilbur thought for a second, before shrugging.  "I don't really care."George's eyes widened.  "You don't?  How?" He asked incredulously.Wilbur shrugged again.  "I dunno, it's not like I can influence it.  It's based on who you are as like, a person.  My house'll just be me, I don't have to care about it before I get it."  George looked down with a furrow of his brow.  "What about you, though?"George perked up.  "I want to be in Ravenclaw!  I guess you're right, but I think Ravenclaw would be fun.  They're the smart ones.""I think it's more complicated than that, but yeah.  Ravenclaws are cool." Wilbur agreed.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Callahan, GeorgeNotFound & Luke | Punz, GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot
Series: Blue's MCYT Hogwarts AU junk :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060433
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	What Would You Do (if there was a child right in front of you)

George was nervous. That wasn't very surprising of an observation, not for the type of person George was nor for what he was about to do. The palatial exterior of Hogwarts loomed high above him, its shadow drowning George more than the inky depths of the blackened lake would; if the boat George occupied were to tip over.

The fleet of small rowboats sailed silently over the water, propelled forward by the dip of oars in water being pulled by no one. George could hear the other first years murmuring’s rippling across the surface of the water.

George blinked himself away from the feeling of being swallowed whole by darkness and turned his attention to his fellow passengers. One he knew, though they had just met mere hours ago.

A curly-haired boy named Wilbur had been the only other wizard at the Preston Park station, nearly jumping off of his bench when George walked through the wall to platform 6 ½. George had wondered if he was at the right place, but Wilbur assured him he was. Wilbur insisted they stick together for "same town solidarity", and stuck to George for the whole ride to King's Cross station and the subsequent ride to Hogwarts.

The other two: a blonde in Adidas garb that Wilbur was chatting to, and a mousy boy fiddling with the drawstrings of his reindeer hoodie; George had never met them before.

The reindeer boy glanced up, seemingly feeling George's eyes on him. George noticed the felt antlers on his hood as they followed his head, then gave the reindeer boy a toothy smile. The boy blinked, before smiling back happily. He scooted towards George and began rummaging in his bag.

"Hello, I'm George." George introduced himself, watching the boy pull out a travel-sized notebook. The boy flipped to a blank page and scribbled out, "hi! I'm Callahan :)"

"Nice to meet you." George said after only a little hesitation, "Why are you writing it down?"

"I have selective mutism." Callahan wrote proudly.

George didn't know what that was, but it sounded bad. "Oh, sorry."

"its cool :)" Callahan emphasized the smiley face.

"Do you know B.S.L.?" Wilbur interrupted from the bow, George glanced up to see him and the Adidas boy watching them.

Callahan nodded, a questioning look on his face.

"That's so cool. I've wanted to learn how to speak B.S.L., I think it's really neat. I'm learning Dutch right now, but I'll probably pause it while I'm at Hogwarts." Wilbur explained, and Callahan brightened.

"I can teach you!" Callahan wrote excitedly.

George glanced over at the Adidas boy, shifting to the edge of his seat to get closer. "Hello, I'm George."

"I'm Punz." Punz held out his hand. George leaned forward and shook it.

"Okay everyone, we're coming up on the ivy wall! No worries, just need you all to duck your heads." Dan, the student intern, yelled to the fleet of first years, who ducked their heads obediently. Sure enough, the curtain of vines that had been rapidly approaching merely skimmed the top of their heads. George felt one long strand tickle his neck. He twitched his head to his shoulder instinctively.

The presumed-flat cliff opened up into a dark tunnel, lit every so often by a torch hung upon the wall. The first years looked around in awe; George stared at the stalactites. Once the students quelled their excitement, you could hear droplets of water falling from them. The murmured ripples of the other boats talking reverberated slightly in the tunnel, echoes carrying their voices farther than they had outside.

A thick Scottish voice bellowed, "ECHO!" George turned his head to see a small pudgy boy in another boat slap a hand over his smile.

George turned back to his boat. Punz was leaning over the edge and dragging his fingers across the water's surface. Wilbur and Callahan had finished their sign language conversation and were playing rock-paper-scissors.

Finally, the tunnel opened up to a bigger cavern, where the boats beached neatly on the pebbled shore. The students clambered out of the boats, yammering excitedly about the ride. Dan went around to each group of children, making sure they collected all of their things.

"Everyone got all their things?" Dan asked with a smile when he approached George's boat.

George, Punz, and Callahan all nodded, while Wilbur let out a resounding "Yes sir." Various bags were slung over their shoulders. Wilbur clutched a birdcage in his hand, and George hefted a cat cage into his arms. He looked into the grate and hushed softly at the cat inside. Dan moved on.

Eventually, the group of first years followed Dan's torch up a steep ramp towards the surface, and the night sky revealed itself once again. George looked up at the castle, looking even bigger than it had before, and realized that he had never felt so small.

"We're almost there everyone, keep up." Dan said, leading them up a staircase and right to the castle's entrance. The children huddled behind him, waiting to see what he would do.

Dan rapped twice, and the door swung open immediately. A petite woman, barely taller than Wilbur (who was the tallest kid in George's boat), smiled invitingly at them.

"Thank you, Dan! Hello first years, welcome to Hogwarts! If you'll follow me." The woman pivoted around, her green cloak billowing as she began to walk into the giant entrance hall. Dan nodded and smiled, walking with the group.

"My name is Professor Aphmau, and I'm the head of the Slytherin house! Normally the Ravenclaw head is the one to greet the students, but he… anyways I'm doing it this year! On our right is the great hall, where we will be going shortly." They passed a large set of double doors, from which a light thrum of noise leaked through. Dan peeled off here, heading into the great hall. As he opened the door a flood of sound rushed through the doors and filled the entrance hall, only draining back to a hum when the doors stopped behind him.

"The great hall is basically the cafeteria, or canteen I think they say here. You'll sit at your house's table every breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Your house is what we're about to decide now, follow me please." She led them into a smaller room off the side of the great hall. You could still hear the people's voices through the wall.

"Alright, I'm to break it down for you. I know some of you know how this works already, but be patient. Basically, there are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. All first years take part in the sorting ceremony, where the sorting hat decides your house based on your personality traits and such. Your house dictates where you'll eat, where you'll sleep, which common room you use, etcetera. We do have one exception if you don't belong with the boys or girls dorms, there's a communal dorm for students that don't fit the binary. This probably won't apply to most of you first years, so I wouldn't worry about it, just follow your houses. Does anyone have any questions?"

A thin boy with glasses raised his hand, and Professor Aphmau pointed at him. "How do you get sorted?"

George crossed his arms and looked around, knowing this would bore him. He had obsessed over the sorting ceremony for years, wondering which house he would get. He nudged Wilbur, who looked over at him.

"What house do you want?" George asked him.

Wilbur thought for a second, before shrugging. "I don't really care."

George's eyes widened. "You don't? How?" He asked incredulously.

Wilbur shrugged again. "I dunno, it's not like I can influence it. It's based on who you are as like, a person. My house'll just be me, I don't have to care about it before I get it." George looked down with a furrow of his brow. "What about you, though?"

George perked up. "I want to be in Ravenclaw! I guess you're right, but I think Ravenclaw would be fun. They're the smart ones."

"I think it's more complicated than that, but yeah. Ravenclaws are cool." Wilbur agreed.

Professor Aphmau finished answering questions and clapped her hands together, "Alright, I think it's about time! If y’all will leave your things here in this room, we’ll have them brought to your dorms for later. Now, if y'all would follow me, please!" Everyone began to set their things down, George gently placed his cat’s cage onto the floor. He gave them a little scratch through the grate before quickly catching up to the group as the last of them exited the room. Professor Aphmau led them back to the great hall, then pushed open the doors.

All four tables (with easily over 300 students at each) all swiveled to watch the first years enter. They walked single-file in between the yellow and green tables, eyes following them as they went. George’s anxiety notably spiked. Professor Aphmau gave a student on their right a high five.

After a lengthy trek through the trench of students, a long, perpendicular table finally came into sight. Several older people in the same expensive robes Professor Aphmau wore sat along the other side, reminiscent of the Last Supper. Several seats were unoccupied. Professor Aphmau ordered them to line up in front of the teacher’s table. George saw Dan sitting at the left-most edge of the table and gave him a little wave. Dan waved back.

Wilbur grabbed onto George’s arm, tethering them together while the first years sporadically tried to put themselves back into a single-file line. Wilbur and George found themselves standing in front of an empty seat.

“Alright first years, when I call your name if you would please come up to the stool and try on the sorting hat! It will give you your house, and then you’ll go join your house’s table for dinner.” Professor Aphmau explained as she pulled out a stool and sat it in the middle of the floor. She went to the far end of the teacher’s table and grabbed an old hat, the sorting hat, along with a rolled-up scroll. She placed the hat on the stool and scurried off to the side. She took a steadying breath before unrolling the scroll, finally beginning to read out names.

“Amerigo, Callahan!” Callahan was first. George watched as he bounced forward, pulling the hat onto his head with a hint of nervousness. Barely five seconds passed before the hat opened its mouth (George had NOT been told about a mouth) and shouted, “HUFFLEPUFF!” The far right-most table cheered, excited to have the first student.

The hall quieted down just as Wilbur gasped lightly. George glanced at him, but he was waving a frantic hand at someone in the crowd. George turned to look where he was looking but struggled to pick out anyone in the crowd. He finally saw a pink-haired boy a bit down the Ravenclaw table raise a hand in return.

“That’s my brother.” Wilbur inconspicuously leaned to whisper an explanation to George as Professor Aphmau reached the C’s.

“What’s your last name?” George asked.

“Soot. What about you?”

“Starts with K, I’m before you.” George said quickly.

“Cool.” Wilbur whispered back.

Professor Aphmau went through many more names until a David Katz was called, and George’s palms began to sweat.

Jack Kelly was a Gryffindor.

Roman Knight was a Gryffindor, too.

“This next one is me.” George whispered nervously.

“Knott-Found, George!” Professor Aphmau called. George flushed lightly at his last name being read aloud. Wilbur gave him a bony nudge with his elbow. George walked forward, pulling the hat onto his head firmly and sitting down.

“ _I’d like to be Ravenclaw, please._ ” George thought.

“ _Yes, I can see that._ ” A gravelly voice responded inside his mind, making George widen his eyes in surprise for just a second before regaining his composure.

“ _What does that mean?_ ” George focused on his thoughts, trying not to get distracted.

“ _You’re very eager, that much is true. But I don’t think Ravenclaw is right for you._ ”

“ _Do you always speak in rhyme?_ ” George frowned.

The hat laughed, if such a thing is possible. “ _You very well could be a Ravenclaw. But another house is much more fitting for you. You’ll see in time, boy._ ” With that, the hat let out a resounding yell, “HUFFLEPUFF!” 

The yellow table cheered, and George saw Callahan raise his fists happily. He glanced back to see Wilbur clapping with a smile. George put on a small smile and walked towards Callahan, taking a seat in between him and a guy with good eyebrows.

“Same house buddies!” Callahan shoved the pad towards him, slapping a hand on his shoulder and shaking him gently.

“Same house buddies.” George smiled genuinely. He was definitely disappointed he didn’t get into Ravenclaw, but he supposed Hufflepuff wasn’t too bad. They were supposed to be loyal and nice, that sounded good too. Plus, it may not be blue, but it was yellow; at least he could see it.

“Opperman, Luke!” George watched their third boat passenger walk up to the hat. The number of first years had dwindled considerably, less than half still stood.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat called after a moment of hesitation. Callahan jumped up, punching his arms wildly. George grinned. He had been a little nervous about making friends at the new school, but it felt like he had already made two. Now with Punz in his house maybe it could be three.

Punz sat across from George and smiled toothily at him. Callahan showed him the “Same house buddies!” scribble from earlier. The P’s and early S’s went by quickly (though there were three Perez’s), and after Emanuel Skinner, Wilbur’s name was finally called.

The hat sat on his head for about ten seconds before yelling, “SLYTHERIN!”

The table behind George cheered, and the three of them clapped as well. Wilbur smiled at his brother before hopping down, making his way down through George’s aisle. The seats behind George were taken, so Wilbur took a seat diagonal to them.

“All four of us were almost in the same house!” Callahan held his notebook face-out, showing it around.

“Yeah, it’s too bad. The hat said I was kinda close to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, but I was apparently pretty damn Slytherin. I’m honestly fine with it, Slytherin’s cool. Green and all that.” Wilbur shrugged happily.

The final first year was called, and all the students politely clapped. Professor Aphmau finally slumped down in her seat at the table, seemingly exhausted. The headmaster stood up, clearing his throat. He began to welcome the new and old students, spouting greeting card sentiments before delving into the rules.

“Absolutely no students allowed in the forbidden forest, no defacing school property, we’ve had to say that rule since the spraypaint debacle of ‘08, no pranking the new interns, and please be nice. With that said, enjoy the feast!” He finished, sitting down in his chair. The tables were instantaneously filled with plates upon plates of food. George’s mouth watered at the variety.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen this much food in one place except for maybe like, American breakfasts in early 2000s movies.” Punz commented, piling food onto his plate.

George laughed, “True.”

By the end of the night, George was no longer disappointed about his house. George was so, so excited for the year. As the bleach blonde prefect led George and his new Hufflepuff friends away, George waved goodbye to Wilbur, who waved back. The next day couldn’t come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional mentioned characters, probably unnamed bg characters mentioned once (in order):  
> Smajor1995  
> ludwig  
> Technoblade  
> Skeppy  
> Vikkstar  
> Shubble
> 
> yes the ending sucks <3 no I do not care I tried to fix it like 4 times. its just stuck like that 😌😌😳  
> the title is so stupid dkgjdfkjgh I COULDNT THINK OF ANYTHING AND THAT WAS FUNNY DSFGHKDFJGHKFD
> 
> Also ya like George's last name? I thought it was pretty funny jsgdsh I honestly bsed most of the last names (callahan amerigo cause he got that capt america skin, punz opperman cause his user is punzop and I googled last names that started with op) but I thought George's was fun


End file.
